


Thief and Chosen

by CGAdam



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGAdam/pseuds/CGAdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I did it. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief and Chosen

“Is it better to die in pursuit of destiny, or live beyond it?”

Sasha turned away from the battlefield, staring in disbelief at the man beside her. “ _What?_ ”

Anthony waved his arm at the valley before them. “Look at this.”

The bodies of the fallen lay strewn as far as the eye could see. Fires burned beyond the horizon, sending up dark clouds. Men and machines were scattered and destroyed, littering the terrain. But beneath the bodies of the fallen, the tainted land was beginning to purify. The endless gray skies were thinning, and sunlight had begun to return to the infected lands.

“This was the culmination of my life. I was born for this day, this hour, this _minute_ : the defeat of the Dark Lord and his army. It's all I've ever wanted, and _I did it._ ”

Sasha gave a tiny, disbelieving laugh. “Well, that's a good thing, right?”

He looked at her, a whirl of confusion in his eyes. “I expected to die here. I thought I'd have to sacrifice myself taking Him down. Instead, I'm still alive, and He's not.” He frowned pensively and rubbed at his chin. “Sasha, you've been with me a while now, right?”

“Six months. Ever since you lost your way and stumbled into my city.” _The best six months of my life._

“And you know I trust you completely, right?”

“You never would've made it here if you didn't.” _I wish you'd do more than_ trust _me._

“Then, as my closest friend-”

_Why are we still_ just _friends?_

“-I need you to lie for me.”

She blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Well, I can't do it for myself.” Anthony drew his dagger. “I'll be dead.”

Sasha stared at the small, silver knife. She'd given it to him a month ago, the night she'd found out he'd never received a gift. Anthony had been given things all his life, of course- an enchanted horse, a unbreakable shield, an amulet to ward off demons- but never a simple, innocent trinket, just because someone thought he'd _like_ it. “What are you _doing?!_ ”

“Tell everyone I fell in battle.” Anthony moved the dagger to his throat. “Tell them I died in final conflict with the Dark Lord, with my destiny fulfilled.” He pressed the blade to his skin. “I've done everything I needed to do.”

A cascade of ice dumped into Sasha's stomach. A split second later, fire blazed into her face. “The _hell_ you have!”

_WHAM_

Anthony staggered, a red mark rising on his cheek. The dagger clattered to the ground, still a pristine silver. “Ouch! Sasha, what-”

He was usually faster than her. He'd always bested her in their practice duels on the quest, teasing as they clashed. Sasha had never lain a hand on him.

Now she did. Two of them, on either side of his face. Then it wasn't just her hands she laid on him.

After a long minute, Sasha pulled away. She was more out of breath than she'd ever been while running, and her heart beat faster than it ever did in battle. Fighting the urge to tackle Anthony to the ground, she turned away and picked up the dagger. “ _Now_ you can end your journey, if you want to.” She stared into his eyes and offered him the blade hilt first. “Or you can see what comes from living beyond your destiny.”

Anthony hesitated, took the knife... and sheathed it in his belt. “You always _were_ the clever half of the team, Madam Thief.”

Sasha grinned and looped her arm through his. “And don't you forget it, mister Chosen One.”

* * *

[Another Reddit prompt. Thanks for reading!]  


 


End file.
